


Jean Valjean, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street

by theballadofpontmercy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofpontmercy/pseuds/theballadofpontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jean Valjean did not find God, what if he seeked revenge on those who wronged him? What if he didn't change his name to Fauchelevent or Monsieur le Maire, but Sweeney Todd. The story of Sweeney Todd, with Les Miserables characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean Valjean, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street

Marius stood beholding the wonderful sight that surrounded him, London. He breathed in the London air. He smiled and started to sing. 

"I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders. From the Dardanelles, to the mountains of Peru, but there's no place like London!" 

"No, there's no place like London!"

Marius turned and his smile faltered only slightly when he saw the man next to him. Tall, strong, but always kind to him.

"Mr Todd?"

Mr Todd did not look at Marius, but continued to stare at the city. "You are young... Life has been kind to you... You will learn..." Marius frowned and tried to respond. But, Mr Todd carried on. He walked towards the end of the ship, staring towards London Bridge. Marius followed. "There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it and it morals aren't worth what a pig can spit and it goes by the name of London. At the top of the hole sits a privileged few making mock of the vermin in the lonely zoo, turning beauty to filth and greed... I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders , for the cruelty of men is a wondrous as Peru." He sang and spat out the last line. "But, there's no place like London." 

The ship docked and men on board the ship stepped off and onto the grey, cobbled streets of London. Mr Todd stepped off before Marius, a grimace on his ageing face. Marius, on the other hand, couldn't help but smile, with excitement and hope. Then, he remembered what Mr Todd had said. 

"Is everything alright Mr Todd?" He asked. 

Mr Todd, still did not turn to face him. His eyes were darting around the dirty and nearly empty streets of London. "I beg your indulgence, Marius, but my mind is far from easy and these streets are filled with shadows. Every last one of them." 

"Shadows?" Marius repeated uncertainly. 

"Ghosts." Mr Todd replied simply.

He walked forward a few steps then began to sing. "There was a barber and his wife and she was beautiful." A memory stirred in his mind, of when he was young and walked the streets of London, with his young wife and his baby daughter. He remembered the flowers at the market, and his wife's smile. "A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life. And she was beautiful." He couldn't help feel his heart break when he remembered his wife holding his beautiful, baby daughter. Her remembered his wife's beautiful smile, when he gave his daughter a brand new and pretty doll. They were both so happy and so in love. But, then it all went wrong. 

"There was another man who saw that she was beautiful. A pious, vulture of the law and with a gesture of his claw removed the barber from his plate. Then there was nothing but to wait." He remembered it happened on the very same day. He remembered smiling at his beautiful wife and daughter. Then he was hit over the head and grabbed by members of the national guard. He remembered his little girl crying as he was dragged away, the look on his wife devastated face. He also remembered that snakes hand on his wife's shoulder. The man who did this to him. "And she would fall. So soft! So young! So lost and oh, so beautiful!" He finished, finding himself back on the dark, streets of London, with Marius.  
"And the lady, sir? Did she succumb?" Marius asked from behind Mr Todd, who still stood with his back facing him.

"Oh, that was many years ago." Mr Todd sang sadly, bowing his head in grief. "I doubt if anyone would know..." He finally turned towards Marius and spoke. "I'd like to thank you, Marius." Marius quickly stepped forward, and although he was finally facing him, Mr Todd did not look him in the eye. "If you hadn't spotted me, I'd be lost in the Ocean still.

"Will I see you again?" Marius asked, it would be good to know someone, even if he was little cold.

"You may find me, if you like." Mr Todd turned away again and stared into London. "Around Fleet Street, I wouldn't wonder..." 

"Until then, my friend." Marius extended his hand with a smile, but Mr Todd, did not turn, or say a word. He walked away from the confused Marius, and did not say goodbye. Marius watched him walk away, then went in the opposite direction, clearly the man wanted solitude.

"There's a hole in the world, like a great black pit and it's filled with who are filled with shit." Mr Todd sang as he quickly walked through the dirty and vermin filled streets of London. "And the vermin of the world inhabit it."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, some of the character choices might take some explaining, particularly my Mrs Lovett, but when it comes to I will explain all. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
